


I Know the End

by librain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hermione in the Marauders Era, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Non-Linear Narrative, Older Man/Younger Woman, Requited Unrequited Love, Sirius Black Lives, Supportive Harry Potter, Time Skips, Time Travel, Time Turner (Harry Potter), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librain/pseuds/librain
Summary: Hermione Granger and Sirius Black's relationship may have had different beginnings, but they will one day have the same ending.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	I Know the End

**Author's Note:**

> if you have read either of my one shots in my non-linear narrative series, this is an expansion of those into a multi chapter fic! you don't have to read those to understand this, those chapters will be incorporated here. if you've already read them some things may seem a bit familiar

On the morning of 3 November 1999, Hermione ran around her flat in a frenzy. She was in only her bra and a pair of high waisted trousers searching for the right blouse to wear. She had rushed home from work to change and collect her things before heading over to the Burrow for Sirius’s fortieth birthday party. 

Sirius Black returned from the veil on the day of the final battle in May 1998. Upon the death of Bellatrix Lestrange, any magic that kept him tethered to the other side had disappeared, leaving him lying on the floor of the Department of Mysteries to be found hours later by Aurors returning from Hogwarts. 

After days of interrogation by Aurors, Unspeakables, and the newly instated Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt, Sirius was finally released to Harry Potter’s custody. No one could fight with the Boy Who Lived Twice when he wanted his godfather to come home. 

The months that followed were tough on everyone. Sirius, learning that he had lost even more in the death of Remus, secluded himself to his room for months. Harry, while excited to have his godfather back, was recovering from the Battle. Not unlike Sirius, dying had taken a toll on him. 

Hermione’s only method of coping was distracting herself. Her parents were still in Australia, she had sent Healers to take a look at their memories. She had done such an in depth job that it could be months before they made any progress. Instead of focusing on the potential loss of her parents she took to caring for everyone in Grimmauld Place. She found after a few weeks, though, there weren’t many who needed her help. Ginny spent her time taking care of Harry, staying most nights of the week sleeping over despite still technically living with her parents. 

The only inhabitant as alone as Hermione was Sirius. So, despite hardly ever seeing the reclusive man, Hermione threw herself into caring for him, whether he noticed it or not. 

Now, over a year later, Sirius had situated himself back into his role as the Marauding bachelor in all of their lives. He was godfather to Harry, pseudo-uncle to Teddy, bane of Mrs. Weasley’s existence, and friend to all in the Order, including Hermione. While not returning to his womanizing ways of his youth that his reputation claimed, he seemed to make up for lost time by flirting with every witch they knew, single or not. 

Hermione found a maroon coloured silk top and put it on while sliding her feet into her flats, knowing the party was outdoors. Having already touched up her makeup and pulled her curls into a messy bun at the nape of her neck, she took one last look at herself in the mirror. Noticing her bare neck, she immediately dug her arm shoulder-deep into her beaded bag. 

Ever since the events of the year before she had gotten into the use of carrying nearly all of her personal belongings with her at all times. She felt around the bag, skimming her hands over the different compartments holding spare clothes, healing potions, books, and her entire Gringotts vault worth of money. She felt the wrapped box that held the present she bought for Sirius. It was a leather cuff with the Canis Major constellation impressed into it. She knew he had one that he wore daily, but that was tattered and worn.

She finally reached the box holding her jewellery to grab the necklace Sirius had given her for her twentieth birthday a couple months prior. She remembered being surprised when he pulled her aside and handed her the box. 

_ “Sirius, what’s this? You and Harry already got me a present.” _

__

_ “I know,” he replied, looking slightly nervous, though she didn’t know why. “This one is just from me.” _

__

_ She opened the box to see a necklace with a gold chain and her birthstone in a sickle sized pendant. She looked up in awe and jumped to give him a hug, nearly knocking him off balance.  _

__

_ “Thank you,” she murmured into his shoulder, arms wrapped tightly around his neck.  _

__

_ He held on for a moment, and then pulled away slightly, still holding her waist and looking into her eyes.  _

__

_ “You’ve always been one of the most extraordinary people I’ve ever met, Hermione.” _

She felt the chain and yanked her arm out of the bag. On the end of the chain was not the sapphire pendant as she expected. Instead she had accidentally pulled out her Time Turner, seeing that the hourglass was rapidly spinning. 

“Oh, shite,” Hermione exclaimed, before disappearing, leaving her flat deserted. 

* * *

After a few minutes of nauseating spinning, stretching and pulling Hermione landed with a thud, stirring up dust around her ankles. After getting her bearings, she looked around. She realised she was standing on an open lot right off of Diagon Alley. Upon further inspection she realized she was in the location that her flat was, only the building was missing. 

She ventured out onto the street. Witches and wizards were bustling up and down the street not unlike she was used to. She figured since her flat didn’t exist in whatever time she ended up, her safest bet was to book a room at the Leaky Cauldron. 

She entered the pub to see it busy with patrons. Looking to a clock on the wall she saw it was about 6 pm, dinner time. She approached the unfamiliar woman at the bar. 

“Excuse me, am I able to book a room for the night, possibly longer?” she asked, reaching into her bag to grab the adequate number of gold as she remembered from her time. 

“Sure, thing miss, is there anything else you will need?”

Hermione placed her Galleons on the counter and replied, “A newspaper, if possible.”

The woman widened her eyes at the number of coins in front of her, taking a fraction and sliding the back towards Hermione. Hermione was confused but pocketed the remainder of the gold. 

“No problem, it will be in the room when you arrive,” she slid the key towards Hermione, “Room 4B.”

Hermione grabbed the key and headed up the winding stairs in the corner of the pub. Once reaching her room she unlocked the door, sat down on the bed and slid off her shoes. She reached over to grab the Daily Prophet that was sitting on the bed as promised. She looked to the top and saw the date. 

3 November 1979. 

Hermione immediately passed out. 

* * *

Hermione awoke and looked to the clock beside the bed. A few hours had passed since she arrived in 1979 and decided it was too late to do anything productive that night. She  _ accio’d _ a set of navy robes from her bag and transfigured them to be more decade appropriate. She slid her bag, wand, and room key into her large pockets and left to go get a drink in the pub below. 

She arrived in a much busier room than she had seen earlier, maneuvering her way through the crowd to an empty seat at the bar. After ordering a Butterbeer she sat in silence, taking small sips as she contemplated the situation that she found herself in. 

She finished her drink and asked the bartender for another, only to have a male voice from her right interrupt her. 

“Another Butterbeer? What’s the point of drinking alone if you aren’t going to get sloshed? Two Firewhiskys please, and double.”

Hermione scoffed, not looking up as she said, “I’m doing just fine on my own thanks I don’t need your help, nor your company-” 

She cut herself off once she looked at the man. Sitting next to her was Sirius Black, twenty years younger than she last saw him, although just as handsome. His hair was slightly thicker and glossier but still hung in waves to his shoulders. He was wearing a black jacket, albeit not the leather one he was so fond of in her time, and a t-shirt for a Muggle band she was sure her mum was a fan of throughout Hermione’s childhood. She was so surprised by his appearance it took her a moment to realize he was speaking. 

“-and it’s my birthday so you have to be nice to me. Come sit with my friends and I to celebrate.”

Before she could reply he had dragged her off to a booth in the corner, both of their drinks in his other hand. She was all but shoved onto the bench with Sirius’s body trapping her at the table. Once her shock wore off she saw that surrounding the table were many more familiar faces. On her left was a confused, less scarred Remus Lupin, and across from her were people she had only heard about from stories.

James Potter and Lily Evans sat with amused looks on their faces. James had dark eyes and a more expensive-looking haircut, but he could have been Harry's twin. When she looked to Lily, she understood what people meant when they said he had his mother’s eyes. 

“So, Pads,” James smirked. “Who’s this?”

Sirius wrapped his arm around Hermione’s shoulders and replied, “This witch was sitting alone at the bar and I just thought that was just too depressing for anyone on my birthday.”

Lily chuckled, “Her  _ name _ , Sirius.”

“Oh, I suppose I didn’t get that far,” he replied, looking at her expectantly. 

Hermione froze. She knew she already had made a mess by interacting with people she knew back in her time. Her only solution, she supposed, was to lie. 

“Jean. Jean Wilkins,” She supplied, using her middle name and the surname she gave to her parents when sending them to Australia. 

“Well Jeanie,” her nose crinkled at the nickname Sirius gave her. “I hope you’re ready to party like Marauders.”

Partying like Marauders, Hermione found out, involved a lot of shots. After they finished their firewhisky they got to asking about Jeanie’s past. Jean Wilkins, they found out, was a British Muggleborn witch whose parents sent her to Ilvermony for her education. After graduating she lived in America for a little longer before returning to England, hence her stay in the Leaky. James and Sirius, having already been drinking before Hermione joined them, began an inebriated rendition of “Killer Jean”, an impromptu parody of Queen’s Killer Queen. Lily had her head in her hands and Remus was snickering beside her, reassuring her that this kind of thing happened often. 

Many drinks later and the crowd was beginning to thin out. Lily decided it was time for her and James to head home. Remus followed shortly after, asking Sirius if he was coming with him to their flat. 

“No, Moony,” he replied, keeping his eyes on Hermione, “I think I’m gonna keep Jeanie here company.”

Hermione rolled her eyes with a smile. A few moments passed after Remus left where the two of them sat on the same side of the booth sipping their drinks. 

“You know,” she began, looking into the grey eyes she knew not to have lost their mischievous sparkle twenty years in the future. “It’s after midnight, meaning it isn’t your birthday anymore. I don’t have to stay with you anymore.”

“I suppose you’re right. How ‘bout you stay with me anyways? For me?”

Hermione smiled, “I guess I could stay a bit longer then. For you.”

“Keep talking like that and I may think you’re trying to get into my pants.”

Hermione snorted. There’s the Sirius she knew. 

The two spoke for a little longer. Sirius told her of his friends’ exploits while in school, some she had already heard and some she hadn’t. He also informed her that they had another friend, Peter, but he couldn’t make it that night because his mum was ill. Hermione froze momentarily at the mention of the fourth Marauder. She seriously doubted that it was his mum he was helping that night, but of course she couldn’t say that. 

“It’s getting late,” Hermione murmured, not wanting to stop getting to know the past of the man she knew in the future. 

“That it is,” Sirius replied, a small smirk on his face. 

“I should head upstairs.”

“I’ll walk you to your room.”

“Now who’s trying to get into whose pants?”

Sirius chuckled. “Caught me.”

Hermione contemplated the ramifications of what could happen. On one hand, she shouldn’t get too involved in someone from the past, especially someone so involved in her future. This was Harry’s godfather, after all, and he was technically twenty years her senior. On the other, her drunk self knew of Sirius’s reputation. Odds are he’s not going to remember one witch from a drunken night in his past, especially not one with no traceable information about her. She knew she wouldn’t be seeing him or any of the other Marauders for fear of influencing the timeline. 

Besides, this was the man she had a crush on since her fourth year, a fancy that only returned at full force with his return from the veil. Ultimately, she wanted him, drunk or not. 

“Okay,” she whispered. 

“Pardon me, love?”

“I said,” she took a shaky breath, “Walk me up to my room.”

At that invitation, Sirius smirked. He pulled her up from where she sat in the booth and headed upstairs. She unlocked her door and pulled him inside, where he promptly shoved her up against the wall and crashed his lips to hers. 

That night, once the two were fully undressed and Sirius had her pinned to the bed, hovering over her and looking her in the eyes, he said “You are one of the most extraordinary people I’ve ever met Jeanie.”

Hermione knew at that moment that she was both metaphorically and physically fucked. 

  
  



End file.
